paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Roles and Traits
Heroes in Paragon are described with Roles and Traits. Roles Each role will start the game in one of four places - The Duo Lane The Solo Lane The Mid Lane The Jungle (The Area inbetween lanes, filled with neutral minions and buffs) The Duo Lane This lane is nearer to the Fangtooth where Carries and Supports will face off. The contestable objective here is the Gold Camp. Located on left side of Map for Dawn and on right side for Dusk. Carry (Duo Laner) * A carry unit is a hero that gets "Carried" in early game and returns the favor in the late game. Their goal is to not die as much as possible and farm farm farm. Carry's usually have a simpler kit, with most of their damage coming from their basic attacks. Carries belong to the Duo lane where they face off the enemy duo to farm and take their tower. Some notable carries are Murdock, Sparrow, Serath, and Twinblast. It is key to farm as much as possible and to not get caught out of position. And for your own sake, ward up. Support (Duo Laner) * Heroes with the Support role are heroes that can help the team in team fights or assist other heroes. Support heroes should help wherever needed but essentially stick to the carry to make sure they can get to late game. Supports start the game in the Duo lane and their number one priority is to keep the carry alive and allow them to farm safely - even if that is at the cost of the Supports life. Supports can assist the team in a number of ways. Some of these include, Health regen, crowd control, shielding and other debuffs to the enemy team. Supports use these abilities to peel for their teammates or set up kills, as most supports cannot kill by themself. Notable Supports include Muriel, Dekker, Lt Belica, Narbash and The Fey. The Solo Lane This lane is nearer to to the Prime Helix Guardian. Heroes that play well solo excels here. Typical for Heroes' kit which provides enough survivability or movement abilities to save their own skin if things go sideways. The contestable objective here is the Aqua Camp. Some good offlaners include: Sevarog, Aurora, Steel, and Greystone. All of these Characters have good peel offs or evasive abilities in their kits and are fairly tanky. The Mid Lane This lane is usually for heroes that rely on ability damage. Many casters use all of their abilities in one large burst to do the most damage, and as a result, are left vulnerable due to cooldowns. Unlike a carry or fighter, their auto attacks are usually pretty weak. It is essential to use your abilities wisely or you can be caught off guard on cooldown and get ganked by a jungler or a rotating Support. The Midlaner should be rotating to other lanes that need help as much as possible, having the quick burst of damage can often secure kills and therefore you should be pushing your lane as much as possible so the enemy Midlaner can't rotate and you don't have to worry about defending your tower. Some popular Midlaners are Gideon, Gadget, and Howitzer. The Jungle Junglers are the Hero units that gain their exp and Gold from killing neutral minions in the jungle, or the spaces between each lane. Junglers are heroes that roam the map clearing White Camp, Green Camp, Black Camp, River Buffs and ganking other lanes. Ganking means to catch a enemy hero by surprise or to punish a hero that over extended their lane. Junglers can also take over a lane if a hero that has that designated lane recalls to base. Notable Junglers include, Feng Mao, Sevarog, Khaimera, Rampage and Kwang. Traits Traits are a new way to describe Heroes in Paragon. Each hero has between three and six Traits assigned, however, some classes can perform more than one trait if necessary. Traits are not meant to be a hard and fast set of rules, but rather a guideline. Each Hero is unique and brings a special blend of skills to the battlefield of Agora. In this way, some will show aptitude at different play styles which we will attempt to highlight to let you find the kinds of Heroes that play the way you want. No balancing rules are made based on the below - they are intended to describe the gameplay that already exists to help make choosing the right Hero for you easier, as well as to help players evaluate new Hero skillsets before playing them. Below are a list of the Traits in Paragon. * Assassin - Heroes with this trait excel at killing heroes caught out of position and solo heroes. They have great burst damage as a result. * Attacker - Heroes with this trait can dish a lot of damage with auto attacks alone. Their basic damage has good scaling as a result. * Burst - Heroes with this trait are able to a large amount of damage in a small time frame usually with abilities or even auto attacks if invested in. * Controller - Controller heroes provide abilities that affects a hero's mobility or otherwise their positioning. You can also use crowd control for this term also. * Durable - Heroes with this trait are naturally tough through armor, health, regeneration, or any other means of keeping itself alive. * Elusive - Heroes with this trait have abilities that make it hard for enemies to pin you down and you are able peel off from fights more easily than heroes without the trait. * Ganker - Heroes with this trait are perfect at catching overextended heroes in lane or catching a hero off guard and securing the kill safely. * Guardian - Heroes with this trait excel at keeping teammates alive and are best in the early game to help out the carry. * Initiator - These heroes with the trait are great at starting fights. Specially good in team fights. * Marauder - This classifies heroes with the potential for the greatest end game power via itemization. These are also known as the Carries. * Sieger - Heroes classified as this have good wave clear and can handle with minions more easily than other heroes. * Wild - Heroes with this trait means that they are effective at jungling and clearing camps. * Zoner - Heroes utilizing this trait means that they have tools which enable them to zone out, limit, or make space for their own utilization. Category:Gameplay